A New Princess
by Captain James H00K
Summary: A first for every Kingdom Hearts and Fairly Oddparents fan! Timmy has a dream similar to Sora's. He meets King Mickey after he finds out that Kingdom Hearts is REAL. He is told there is a new Princess of Heart, and that he needs to defend her with his life. Timmy finds love in the most unlikely of people. Rated M for language. Maybe smut later. Please read and review!
1. Aging Sucks

I was going up to my room after all the chores I had to do for Vicky, my evil babysitter, were finished. At 15 my parents still thought I needed a babysitter. '_15 man I'm getting old_', I thought to myself. That meant I only had one year left with my fairy family, Cosmo my fairy godfather, Wanda my fairy godmother, Poof my fairy god brother, and my fairy dog Sparky.

Sometimes I would think that fate or whatever thought it would be funny for me to be alone again. If I lost them, I don't know what I'd do. To my fairies, I was a son, brother, and best friend. But, according to Da Rules of Fairy World, each god child at age 16 will lose their fairy godparents, and have their memory wiped by one of the biggest assholes ever. This big buff rule abiding prick is Jorgen Von Strangle. But, for some reason at 9 p.m., I was more tired than usual. I arrived at my room, and closed the door. As soon as I did I was greeted by my fairy family.

"Hey sport, how were the chores," Wanda asked.

"Annoying as per usual. Honestly, I think I'm old enough to look after myself don't you think? Why would my parents hire _her_ again? She's a nightmare!"

"Well Bro, maybe they think that you'll blow up the house for some reason," Poof told me.

"Ugh, they're dumber than anti Wanda if they think that. I don't even think that's possible to be honest."

"Well Timmy, maybe they think that you're too dumb to look after yourself," Cosmo said in a weirdly smart way.

"Ha! That's what that last wish was _for_. So I could look after myself after I lost you guys."

"We know that sport, but they don't."

"I honestly think I'll go crazy if I lost you guys."

"I don't know big bro. You won't even remember us after Jorgen gets a hold of you. You know that."

"I know Poof, but it still doesn't make it any easier. Sometimes, as I was getting older and dreading the future, I wished that I could stay a kid forever."

"Timmy," Wanda started a little worried.

"What is it Wanda?"

"That kind of wish would have serious consequences. You would not age while everyone around you did, and eventually, you and your nemesis would be tied together forever. With all the guilt to add to that, you could, no, you _would_ go mad."

"Ugh," I shivered. "I don't think I could be tied to Francis, Crocker, or Dark Laser for all of eternity. That _would_ drive me batty."

"That's exactly why we told you. And…well," Sparky started.

"There's _more_?"

"Anyone who wishes for immortality loses their fairies because it would be considered a selfish wish. _Very_ selfish," Sparky told me.

"Great, more _good_ _news_," I said flopping down on my bed.

"Would a wish make you feel better sport," Wanda said raising her wand, ready to grant my heart's desire.

"Not tonight. I'm just too tired right now, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay honey." All of my family came and gave me hugs and kisses goodnight. Before I fell asleep, I heard Wanda say something. It was fuzzy since I was so tired, and it sounded like, "If he had made us grant that wish, _she_ would be stuck with him for all eternity."

"_I know mom but, they kind of love each other now. Sooner or later one of them will have to grow a pair and _say_ it. They'd have to, if they were going have to deal with one another. But, at least he didn't, that's the good thing,_" I heard my little brother say.

"_He's right Wanda. If Vicky and Timmy were immortal, they'd have to tell the other that they love one another eventually,_" I heard my fairy god father say.

I dismissed what they said as a dream, and the dream shifted.


	2. Confusing Dream

I was having this wonderful dream about Trixie Tang and me. We were about to be married, when it changed and I started to fall. When I thought I was going to fall forever, I started to slow down, and touched the ground. I started to walk forward and a bright light appeared at my feet. As it was growing larger, I noticed a picture. It was Trixie, surrounded by smaller circles full of money, gold, and precious gems, along with larger circles of her rich friends. Then I heard a voice.

'_There is so much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid._'

I was honestly scared out of my mind. Here I was, a 15 year old boy, standing on a large purple picture of the girl I've had a crush on for years. '_Where am I? Is this even real,_' I thought to myself.

'_It is real Timothy Tiberius Turner. The door is still shut. Are you willing to take a step forward into your new life?_'

'_New life? This is strange, almost like I've seen this somewhere._' I decided to take the step forward and walked until I was in the middle of the giant picture. As I was standing there, three pedestals rose from the ground. One with a shield, one with a weird wand, and the last one was a sword.

'_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…It will give you strength. Choose well._'

I walked up to the sword and the same unknown voice said, '_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_'

I put it back and walked up to the staff. Again the voice spoke. '_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_'

I put down the staff, and walked to the shield. I heard the voice say to me, '_The power of the Guardian; Kindness to aid friends; A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_'

I replayed what the voice said. '_The power of the Guardian; Kindness to aid friends; A shield to repel all._' I didn't need to think on this one, whatever it was that brought me here I need to protect my friends and family from whatever danger lay ahead. '_Yes I want the power of the Guardian_.'

'_Your path is set. What will you give up in exchange?_'

I looked at the staff and the sword again. I walked towards the sword, and the voice said, '_The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?_'

'_Yes, I give up this power,_' I thought/spoke.

'_You've chosen the power of the Guardian. You have given up the power of the Warrior. Is this the form you choose?_'

'_Yes, I choose this form._' No sooner that thought was complete, the pedestals tilted and the floor started to break. I fell again. This time it seemed it was shorter. Because after a while there was a rainbow colored picture. As I was slowing down, I got a better look at it. It was Fairy World, with all my fairy family surrounding it, along with the same smaller circles. Only this time it was all of the better wishes I made.

'_You have been given the power to defend. Use this power to defend those you openly and secretly care for._'

What I saw next, only confirmed my worst fear. I saw a shadow appear out of the ground. '_I sure hope that's not what I think it is. If that's a _Heartless,_ then my home is doomed. But, that's not _possible!' I knew what it was because it appeared in a game I liked. It was called _Kingdom Hearts_. It's a combination between Disney and Final Fantasy characters developed by Square Enix. I continued to stare at it as more came.

'_Sometimes, you have to defend what you hold dearest to your heart. Keep your light burning strong_.'

I looked at the shadows and got rid of the one closest to me. Its buddies disappeared. I went and took up a defensive stance.

'_Behind you!_'

I turned just in time and defeated the shadow with a swing of the blade. As soon as that happened, there were five more. I concentrated on one at a time until all of them disappeared. I looked and there was one that I missed. As soon as it came up, it vanished into the darkness. Then the picture I was on started to dissolve into a sea of black. I tried struggling to keep myself out of the darkness, but I went down with it. I struggled a little longer until I noticed that I was on another giant picture. This time it was an outline of three people. I looked closer and it looked like I _knew_ those silhouettes; One in particular. I looked up and there was a transparent door in front of me.

I went to the door and tried to open it, my hand went through it like a mirage. '_Well I can't open it just yet_,' I thought to myself. Then a beam of light appeared and after it left, there was a treasure chest. I went and opened it, to find some weird liquid inside it. I put it in my pocket and then saw a giant crate appear. I pushed it then destroyed it like I remembered. I watched as part of the door became solid. I looked again and saw a barrel. I concentrated on it and picked it up. It weighed next to nothing. I tossed it and before it hit the ground, it vanished. I looked at the door again and noticed it was now completely solid. I walked forward, and when I reached it, it opened by itself, while emitting a bright white light.


	3. Choices and Battle

I stepped through and was confused. I was back home, in my room. But, there were three people there. One was Jorgen, another was Trixie, and the last one was Vicky.

'_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourself._'

I first walked up to Trixie, figuring she would be the lesser of three evils.

"What are you so afraid of? Losing your family, not being loved, or not being accepted?"

I thought it was weird because it _looked_ and _sounded_ like Trixie. But, I had to think. Did I fear losing my fairy family more, not being loved after they left, or not being accepted by the girl I had a crush on? After a few minutes, I decided that I didn't want to lose my family.

"I don't want to lose my family."

"Is losing your family all that horrible," 'Trixie' asked me. I went to Jorgen next.

"What is more important to you? Is it love, friendship, or your possessions?"

I didn't need to think on that. "Friendship is more important to me."

"Is friendship all it's cracked up to be?"

Last one was the one I dreaded the most, my evil babysitter, and secret crush, Vicky Valentine.

"What do you want out of life? Do you want to keep your fairies, have someone to love you, or do you want revenge?"

I stared at her for a second. All three of them were what I wanted, but I could only choose one. I wanted to keep my fairies but when they left, I wanted someone to love me in their place. '_If only you were real. Then I could tell you the truth_,' I thought The revenge thing was nice, but I didn't want revenge. No matter how much I wanted to hurt the ones that hurt me. "I want someone to love me."

"So you want someone to love huh?"

'_Yes, and I want it to be you_.'

'_So, you don't want to lose your family. You value friendship. You want someone to love you._ _Your journey begins at midday. The sun is shining bright, everything should be smooth sailing._'

"That sounds good."

'_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._'

A bright light engulfed me and I was standing again on another large picture. It was a vibrant red. It had Francis, Dark Laser, and Crocker all in a sort of circle. Where one's feet ended, someone's head began. I looked up, and there was a light shining in the middle like last time.

I walked toward it and stepped inside the circle of light. Then more shadows appeared. I fought them off like last time, and when I was done another light appeared and went to the edge of the picture. A set of rainbow colored steps appeared. I walked up to the next pillar/picture and this time it was one of my parents. Again, there was a light at the top. I walked towards it knowing full well what was going to happen.

'_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._'

I looked behind me in horror as my shadow came up and morphed into a Darkside.

'_But don't be afraid. And don't forget…_'

I ran to the edge, and nearly fell off. I turned around with the sword in hand. '_If _Kingdom Hearts _is real, then I need to defend my home, _no matter the cost!' I ran towards the Darkside and started hacking, slashing, and stabbing its arms. The Darkside raised its fist and pounded it through the floor creating a vortex of darkness. Out of the darkness, came more Shadows. I destroyed them and started slashing again. This continues for some time, and I'm starting to feel tired. I slashed, stabbed, and on the last stab, it fell. A swirl of darkness came up from beneath me, and I started thrashing, not wanting to succumb to the darkness.

'_…__But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door. A door to new friends, and to different places. One of your greatest enemies will become one of your greatest allies. Remember that Timmy Turner._'


	4. Next Afternoon

I woke up the next afternoon. I looked at my clock and it said it was 12 in the afternoon. "SHIT! I'm going to be _so late_ for school!" I was getting dressed and ready for school when my fairy god family poofed out of the fish bowl.

"Uh big bro, it's Saturday. No school."

I looked at my clock again and it said it _was_ Saturday. "Ugh," I groaned plopping back down onto my bed. "I hate that. The days are just blending together on me. Shows how old I'm getting."

"We know that sweetie. It seems like yesterday when we first came to you."

I laughed. "Yeah, I was so miserable thanks to Vicky, and when I disappeared into my room, and grabbed, then threw that eight ball, out pops you guys. Those were the days huh?"

"Yep! Ever since then we've had the time of our lives," Cosmo exclaimed.

"Super Toilet," I told him.

"Aah! So much clogging! Swirlies!" Cosmo proceeded to suck his thumb.

I just started to laugh my ass off. Apparently Wanda didn't think it was funny.

"Timmy! You know that wasn't nice."

"I know. The reaction he still gets from it is priceless!"

"I honestly think some of Vicky is starting to rub off on you big brother."

I stopped. Then I thought about it. "Vicky's been babysitting me for 3 years. It was bound to kind of rub off."

"TWERP!"

I forgot that Vicky was still here. My parents were gone for the whole month. "Joy, I have to deal with Satan's little girl. See you later guys." I walked out of my bedroom to head downstairs. In all of the years I've lived here, barely anything changed. We still had the same blue walls, same white stairs, same couches, kitchen, _everything_. Well almost everything. We had a 65 inch flat-screen with surround sound. A PS3, PS4, X Box 360, and an X Box One.

With all the games that came with them. Vicky usually played while I watched. Sometimes, I even offered advice. I knew why I did, but at least she didn't. During these acts of small kindness to her, she started to kind of be nice to me. Sort of. I would never admit to having a crush on her to anyone. Not even my fairy god family.

I think it started when I hit puberty. When she came back, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She filled out some in the time she was away. Her breasts were fuller, had hips that a model would envy, and she grew out her hair. Instead of her usual ponytail, she just let it out a little past her shoulder. '_Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me_,' I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs.

"What do you want Vicky," I grumbled.

"Lunch is ready."

I stared at her for a second. She _never_ made me lunch, or breakfast, or even dinner. _I_ usually did the cooking. "Um…thanks?"

"Make sure you do the dishes when you're done."

'_I figured it wouldn't last_,' I thought to myself. I ate lunch, which was left over pizza from last night with some fries. '_At least there isn't much to do._' I did the dishes, and thought about what happened last night. I remembered my dream, if that's what you could call it. '_If that was _real_, then we're all FUCKED,_' I thought to myself. As I was thinking that, a realization hit me. My god family lived in a place called Fairy _World_. One that was different than my own. If that was the case…they had some explaining to do. "I'm going to talk to them about this," I said with venom. I finished the last dish. "The dishes are done. You want me to do anything else," I grumbled.

"That's all, for _now_."

I walked up to my room and locked the door. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, I _want_ to talk to you. _Now_."

"Uh, what is it sport?"

"Last night I had one of the _craziest _dreams imaginable. Can you guess what it was?"

"No," Wanda said nervously.

"Well then, let me tell you. It all started when I was on a huge picture with Trixie Tang, a kind of pillar if you will," I continued until I got to where I woke up, leaving the part about Vicky out. "Do you mind explaining what the _hell is going on?!_"


	5. Revealed Feelings

I just stared at him. My little brother and Wanda knew my secret; A secret that I _never_ wanted to get out, _ever_. And here they were laying it all out for everyone to see. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or severely pissed off. But, he continued anyway.

"But, if it's any consolation to you, it's like Cupid said. She loves you too Timmy. Vicky Valentine loves you very much."

I continued to stare. Then I spoke up to Jorgen. "Does this mean I lose my fairies now? Since I love the person, who was the reason I got my family in the first place mind you, since I love Vicky, do I lose one of the only family I have left?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"No, you're not."

I looked up at him. "What? What did you say?"

"You will not lose your fairies Timmy. It was Vicky who had us give them to you. It will be Vicky," he paused looking at the room.

I looked, and as if by silent agreement, they nodded. At this Jorgen continued.

"It will be Vicky who you can share them with. But, you are to make sure she, like you have for all of these years, keep them and their magic a secret. If she can't…" he trailed off.

I knew what he meant. If she told anyone, then I would lose my family, and the memories we made. "I understand Jorgen."

"Good. Now I believe it's time for you to go home." He looked at my family. "You guys know what to do. DON'T SCREW IT UP!"

"Yes sir," they all saluted.

We got back home, and I asked, "Can you guys stay up here for a few moments? I want to talk to Vicky alone, please."

"Sure thing sweetie."

"Take your time big bro. We'll be waiting."

"Don't die Timmy," my idiot god father said.

I glared at Cosmo. "Super Toilet." I left and went down stairs, hearing him rant about 'so much clogging'. I found my future girlfriend on the couch watching TV. I sat down and watched whatever it was with her. It didn't take long for her to notice.

"What do you want Timmy?"

"If you could turn off the boob tube, I'd like to talk to you." She looked at me for a second before she did as I asked.

"It better be good, or I'm turning it right back on."

I smirked. "It is. It started out as something simple then, turned into something I've been hiding for a while now."

"Oh," she looked at me quizzically.

I watched her squirm for a little bit. "It all started when two years ago, I noticed something about you. It was the threats you made. When I was younger, I was terrified that you'd go through with them. As I got older, I realized they were as empty as your heart," I said looking into her pink orbs.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I follow through with them!"

"No you don't. You would threaten, but never harm me. After that, I noticed that out of all my friends, I got it the worst. I never understood why." I shook my head. "Until I noticed another thing, you want to know what it was."

"What was it Twerp," she said putting up her wall.

"I noticed your weapons."

"What about them," she asked, looking everywhere but at me.

I smiled. '_I see how this can be fun. No wonder she does it_,' I thought. "That they were fake. Yeah part of them is metal, but they were dull."

"How could you possibly know that? Some of them can go through a fucking _table_!"

"Because they were heavy, and the momentum you had while swinging them around helped a little to." I started scooting a little closer.

"You come over another inch and I'll knock you teeth out," Vicky threatened me.

"No, you won't. You would never harm me."

"Don't be so full of yourself." The wall was crumbling, but it was still there.

"I'm not. This is just pure observation, clean and simple." I scooted another inch towards her. "I also noticed that you started to act nicer to me. I would think it was some ploy to try and kill me, but then I remembered an incident that happened five years ago. One where we were trapped in a cave, and I got to look at the _real_ you."

"Yeah right. What you see is what you get twerp."

'_Just a little bit more, and her wall will be gone._' "There was a kind person underneath that evil façade of yours. I don't know what happened to you when you were younger. But something made you like this, and I got the worst of it. I think I know why too."

"Is that a fact? Enlighten me oh great and wise Timmy Turner."

'_One last push, then the big reveal_.' "You care about me Vicky. You care about me _a lot_."

"N-no I don't. You don't know what you're even talking about Timmy," she brought her knees to her chest.

I closed the distance between us and said, "Yes I do. I know _exactly_ what I'm saying Vicky. Let me tell you a secret. When you left two years ago, after I started to take care of myself, I noticed a small thing."

She stared at me. Confusion, fear, doubt, and a little hope in her beautiful pink eyes.

"I was feeling lonely. Like something was missing. When my parents left for work, and I came home to an empty house, I wondered where you were. I wanted to go and see if you were home, but Tootie would've just been all 'wuuvy duuvy' with me, bleh, and I decided against it." I turned my whole body towards her. "No matter what I did, no matter what I tried. Out of all the people that I thought about, it was mostly you in my head. It wasn't Trixie, it wasn't Tootie, and it's not even any of the girls in school. The _one _girl, the one who abused me the most, the one who really hurt me the most, the one who was hurting the most, the girl who _cared_ for me the most, who never thought I was invisible. It was you. The girl who I thought was my own personal demon sent from hell," I laughed. "It was you, always you. You were on my mind," I sighed.

"I know you've wanted to push me away. And boy did you try! I don't know why you are the way you are, but I'd like to learn about it." I rubbed the back of my head. "What I'm trying to say Vicky, is that I lo-mmph!" Vicky launched herself at me with tears in her eyes, kissing me all the while.

"I'm so sorry Timmy," she cried backing away. "Oh, you have no idea what it was like to try and tell you. How I tried to push you away. It was wrong for me to think that way. I mean, what kind of sick woman am I? Falling for a 10 year old of all people! You must hate me right now," she said with tears falling down her face.

I just stared at her. Here I was telling her I loved her too, and she still had doubts. "Vicky," I whispered while trying to reach for her.

"Please, go away," she leaned farther away.

"Vicky," I said a little louder.

"Please Timmy, just go. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"DAMN IT VICKY! Will you let me talk for a minute?!"

She looked up at me from where her head was resting on her knees, clearly taken aback at my outburst.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling. What I'm trying to tell you, is that I love you too, for a while now at least, and you think that you're going to hurt me? Vicky," I grabbed her form and held her close. "I know you never wanted to do it. I realize that now. You were afraid of getting hurt to. But," I said looking in her beautiful eyes. "I forgave you a _long_ time ago. And, I would _never_ hurt you. I love you Vicky. I love your evil laugh, I love that shark smile; I love your brashness, your evil schemes. I love it all. I love it all because it's a part of who you are. Do you understand that? I am completely and utterly in love with you my little demoness, _my_ girl, my love, my Vicky Valentine," I said nuzzling her neck.

"Timmy, we can't," she said while struggling to get away. "I'm 21, and your 15. If anyone found out about us," she whispered. "I would lose you forever."

I just held her tighter and tilted her chin up to make her look at me. "Vicky, I don't give a _damn_ about that. If anyone was to find out, I'd gladly pack my bags and leave here with you. I wouldn't give a flying _fuck_ about what anyone would say about it. I'd leave my friends; leave my parents, all of it, just to be with you."

"No you wouldn't," she said tearing her face away from me.

I turned it back. "Yes, I would. Wherever you go, I'll follow. I'd tear apart the world, just to find you. I'd go to Heaven _and_ Hell, just to see where you were and if you were alright. I'd search the ends of the Earth, and the farthest reaches of the universe, just to find you." I looked her dead in the eyes. "You know what else?"

She looked at my lips, then back at me. "What?"

I kept leaning in closer, like I wanted. No like _we_ wanted. "I'd destroy _anyone_ and _anything_ that got in my way," I growled/whispered.

She let out a nervous laugh at that. "You sure can be corny with the love stuff twerp. But, that's what I love about you," she said wrapping her arms around me.

'_FINALLY,_' I smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way." I closed the distance and we kissed like there was no tomorrow. For all there was in that moment, all that mattered was me and my Vicky.


End file.
